Bioshock, Little Sister's Brother
by EternalVoid
Summary: What if someone saw the little sisters a people rather than monsters and loved them as a brother rather than shunning them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The girl was there again, with her glowing orange eyes and that clunky diver suit was following her around again, I approached her and knelt down in front of her and she looked up at me smiling that slightly creepy smile, I was the only one, save for her 'big brother' behind her that didn't run away screaming or ignored her and her other sisters. I held out my hands and she climbed into my lap as I sat down on one of the benches outside of the medical pavilion. I calmly stroked her dark hair as her 'big daddy' protector stood off the side guardedly watching both me and the people that passed us by, but it no longer watched me with its powerful gaze _all_ of the time, since it now appeared to comprehend that I wasn't going to harm its 'little sister' who was now curled up into my chest and, for all appearances, appeared to be sleeping. But that would be an incorrect postulation, as they never needed to sleep thanks to the changes that their bodies had undertaken thanks to those rather insane scientists, even if they were trying to help us.

The girls eyes snapped open all of a sudden and she looked up at me, I calmly picked her up and put her down and as she skipped off she turned and waved to me, I smiled and waved back as her 'big daddy' began, once more, to look around suspiciously at the people milling around in the square.

I had long become accustom to 'the creature' that was the Little Sisters and so I was less afraid of them than most, especially thanks to the fact that I still viewed them as mostly human, just with a few 'special' alterations, unlike most of the people in this godforsaken place, a world where the great would not be confined by the small, and yet we still have people who judge the little sisters because of their appearances, I guess humanity never will really change. I knew that a war was brewing in this place once known as 'utopia', where freedom was meant to be the meaning for existence but even that was now being traded in for ADAM, but I was safe so long as I was considered a friend to the little sisters and in turn their protectors known as 'big daddies', since there protectors would most likely seek to protect me thanks to the little sisters being with me quite a lot of the time. I quickly made my way to my apartment; my fire plasmid was quietly simmering inside of my palm. Unlike most of the citizens of this place I had not fallen to the temptation of upgrading myself with them, I only had the level one fire plasmid for protection and I was not about to let anyone make me upgrade, and it wasn't like I had to worry about the ADAM that the others needed, yes I needed some to keep the plasmid going but I always managed to either steal a small amount of someone else's, or, strangely, the little sisters would give me some. Now see, this particular fact was rather strange as it was practically if not completely unheard of for a little sister to freely give ADAM to someone else.

Once I arrived inside my apartment I quickly noticed that someone else was here, but the smell of the water and blood in my apartment told me who it was. I made my way to my living room where another little sister was sitting on my rather comfortable armchair, cheerfully swinging her legs off of the side. I slowly entered the room, making sure not to startle the 'big daddy' or the little sister.

I calmly made my way over and picked up the little sister, sitting myself in the chair and setting her on my lap I rested her head against my chest and began to calmly and soothingly stroke her soft black/brown hair, while my other hand gently wiped a small amount of ADAM from the corner of her mouth and gave it to her

"You okay?" I mumbled softly to her and she only nodded her head against my chest as I gently leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. She sighed sweetly and snuggled further into my chest making me smile softly. Ever since those scientists had changed these girls into immortal mind conditioned machines that went around harvesting and then ingesting ADAM off of those who died in this place, no one ever showed them any love, care or affection, so I (out of the goodness of my heart) had decided to step in and fill that role and as such I find myself in this position once more, I got a lot out of being seen as a big brother to these girls, not least the fact that I felt good to be helping these children, but also I gained the protection of the big daddy's whenever one of the little sisters was with me.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and I quickly released her from my grasp as she jumped down and her and her 'guardian' walked out of my apartment on the trail of another 'angel' who had most likely just died.

I sighed heavily and reached over to my side table and poured myself some brandy, some good, expensive, strong brandy, I had taken the liberty of acquiring quite a large amount of the stuff, and took it all in one shot, savouring the feeling of the burning warm liquid going down my throat. I then leaned back in my chair and started to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end and survival

It hardly surprised me when the civil war suddenly broke out in the city; with the splicer's siding either with themselves to attack the little sisters or with Ryan, though god knows why they'd work for that lunatic, so blinded by his own beliefs that he had failed to protect even his own dream.

I quickly barricaded my apartment, blocking it off from the rest of the city; I even went so far as to build a roof above my door to help keep the splicer's from jumping down and catching me off guard, but I always sat out there with a bottle of brandy beside me and a loaded magnum with a fully loaded cartage, though I was loath to use all of the bullets, the last one was for other purposes only, just in case.

It was almost three weeks later when I finally saw one of the little sisters again, the wall to my apartment blew inwards and a big daddy walked through the hole it had just made in my wall with a little sister trailing just behind it, I didn't even flinch. The little sister ran to me and lifted her arms up with such a child like expression that I couldn't not lean down and pick her up and seat her on my lap where she leaned against my chest and closed her eyes peacefully while the big daddy guarded the new entrance to my humble abode with his giant right handed drill and bolt gun.

I sighed and began to gently and lovingly caress her black hair as she lay against me, she sighed cutely and snuggled into me making me smile.

As time went on I found my mind beginning to wander, wondering about the fate of rapture and all that still lived within its once beautiful and idealistic walls, along with the fate of the little sisters, I knew that they had mental conditioning, it was the reason why they called the dead bodies 'angels', it had to be. And I eventually got to wondering if it would be at all achievable to break their psychological conditioning. I knew that I had already started by providing them with a place where they felt warm and protected, namely me, and as such I had already, I realized, been witness to some more 'natural' behavior from the girls since I had started having contact with them, such as a while back when this little one I am holding on my lap walked off but turned back wave at me, there was even that one time that number 36 (all of the girls are identifiable by numbers, not names, likely to make even more machine like and to possibly help remove some of the scientists guilt about using such young girls) kissed my cheek before going off to find another 'angel'. The only real problem was with the big daddy's, but then again, the only real problem would be that they wouldn't let anyone else near the little sisters, but that could be remedied by either waiting until someone else killed them, or by simply letting them carry on while I continue to 'rehabilitate' the little sisters into viable human beings once more by myself.

So with these thoughts in my head I shifted the little sister on my lap to a more comfortable position and continued to stroke her hair.

My next few days were spent in relative peace, with only the little sisters and their protectors coming by to visit, it appeared that my barricades worked well against the splicer's for the most part, and for that I was rather thankful I hadn't had to use up any of my bullets and the little sisters were all still alive as far as I could tell from their minute differences that I had come to recognize.

It was when I finally ventured out of my humble fort and walked around the place that I appeared to finally comprehend the devastation that the war had wrought upon this once benevolent and free place, the buildings that had been torn asunder and the dead and the living existing side by side. But it was on one of these explorations that I found myself in a situation and faced with a choice that was as obvious then as it is even now.

A little sister was being attacked by splicer's as sometimes happened in this place filled with people desperate for the substance that turned them into the monsters they are, but this time they had attacked in a much larger group than normal and as such the big daddy was rather preoccupied with one group of the splicer's so much as to not see the other group emerge and attack the little sister. I was quick, I was on my feet and running towards them before my brain had a chance to catch up, I pulled out a gun I had acquired from a body down the hall and fired twice, both shots hit the splicer closest to the little sister and he screamed as the bullets impacted his skull, he fell almost immediately after the second shot and was still. But there were still two more splicer's running towards the little sister and I was rather quickly running out of time and as such I quickly activated my two plasmids, incinerate and sonic boom, and flung them together at the splicer's, the effect was incredible, the wind of the sonic boom caught hold of the fire and whipped it up into a deadly fire storm that swiftly engulfed the two splicer's and ended their lives in a rather quick but still rather painful way.

After I had done that I turned my attention to the little sister, since her protector had already ended the other splicer's pitiful lives. I walked over to her and swiftly took her up into my arms and held her securely and she wrapped her small arms around my neck as she sniffed back her tears

"Are you okay?" I softly whispered and she nodded, her small head resting in the crook of my neck. Still holding her in my arms I look towards the big daddy, eyes glowing green as a sure sign of its contentment at my holding its small charge in my arms. It was good to know that these walking tanks trusted me enough to let me hold the little sisters without giving me any trouble or grief, such as trying to kill me. And as such I began my walk back to my little home.

Once I was safely inside of my home, I gently laid the little sister down on my lap and reached for a glass and a bottle, once I had both in my hand I took a rather big swig of the warm liquid, chuckling as it burned its way down my throat with that all too familiar sensation. I smiled and stroked the sisters head, she looked up at me and tilted her head to the side cutely

"Big brother?" she asked, causing my head to whip towards her, a confused expression on my face before I smiled

"Yes, little one?" I asked, forcing the words out, it had been to long since I had spoken, when she said nothing else I smiled and settled back onto my lap, I simply sat there until she went once more. Once she had gone I reached into one of my cabinets and pulled out a rather battered and old leather bound book

_Dear diary_

_The war has ended, I must now figure out what do, I came down to this place to find peace and a home, I have found one but not the other, but I feel as if I have found a reason for my being here, _ to protect the little sisters and to find a way to save this damned city.

It was the day after writing that, when I was sitting there with a little sister sitting on my lap when I heard the faint wail of an alarm system, I sighed, those stupid things were always going off. But one of the little sisters had said something rather strange to me, something about a bathysphere coming down from the surface, I must confess that I was rather intrigued and wished to meet the person or people who had come down from the surface, but I had other priorities first. That was when I heard the wail of a little sister, my eyes snapped open, I grabbed up my gun, and leaped off of my balcony, landing with practiced grace on the ground and set off at a dead run towards the sound. The sound of guns firing could be heard getting louder and louder as I rounded a corner and burst into the room, just in time to see a splicer drop dead and a person, women, standing over one of the little sisters, my body leaped into action. Pulling out my gun I fired a single shot into her shoulder before I dived and grabbed the little sister. I turned and took off at a dead run back towards my apartment, I didn't look back once, but I could sense the person following me, I picked up the pace, the ADAM in my system adding to my speed, I soon lost my pursuer and entered my apartment, laying the little sister down in my small makeshift bed I armed myself better, taking my magnum and shotgun along with quite a lot of EVE syringes. I flared up my plasmid and went searching.

It didn't take long. I found her at a medic station, getting the bullet removed from her arm. I strode up to her and stood there in front of her, my fire plasmid flared and my shotgun in my other hand

"Who are you?" I asked, no response "why did you wish to harm my sisters?" I asked, that got a reaction, her head snapped up to look at me, surprise evident in her eyes,

"How can they _all_ be your sisters, you can't possibly be related"

"Your right" I said, a rather cruel smirk on my face as I leveled my gun at her "we're not related by blood, but family is much more than just blood and genes, it's a bond, a bond that makes you want to die to protect them, to shelter them from anything and everything that would harm them. And now, for threatening my family, you will _die_" I said, and on the last word I pulled the trigger.

Sorry for the late update, I've got exams to worry about. And sorry for the size of the chapter, it was kind of a rushed job. Anyway, if you have any ideas for how you want this story to progress then please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: My Choice

The bullet exploded out of the barrel and slammed into the wall just inches above her head, blowing plaster and fragments of ceramic out of the wall as the shot echoed throughout the empty place, as my gaze never wavered as I looked into her eyes

"I ever see you again" I spoke slowly and with a touch of steel to my voice "and I'll kill you...I ever see or even _hear_ about you harming one of my little sisters however, I'll make sure you die, _slowly_" I hissed and on the last word I flared my fire plasmid to make sure she got the point, and by the way she flinched as the light danced across her face I was pretty sure she got the point well enough. I stood up straight and turned away from her, walking away, letting the familiar watery smell of Rapture clear my mind and thoughts as I walked away before she could say anything to me to catch my attention.

My walk back was not hurried in the slightest, my apartment was on the third floor on the complex and I had made absolutely sure that the corridors that led to my apartment were blocked off and that the elevators were broken, the big daddies probably got through by climbing the elevator shafts, I had taken the precaution of electrocuting the frames, but there was not enough voltage going through to harm a big daddy, only enough to burn the hands and deter splicer's from trying the same thing twice. I smiled as I stood on the railing in the middle of the plaza and, after preparing myself, pointed my sonic boom plasmid straight down and let it go, letting the shock of the blast carry me straight up to a piece of metal sticking out of the wall just before my stop, I grabbed hold of it with one hand and, using the momentum from my jump, I allowed myself to flip up and land on the railing for the second floor before using another sonic boom to carry me up and over the railing to the third floor, allowing me to land in front of what was left of my front door

I walked inside, observing the cool browns that were now brought to life by the blazing fire that sat in the hearth quite comfortably and I smiled when I saw the little sister I had saved sitting and playing with another one

"Big brother!" the both called out when they saw me, the both stood and ran to me and I laughed as I crouched down and snatched them both up in my arms, holding them close, as much for their comfort as for mine.

"You two okay?" I whispered to the two of them as I pulled away and placed a hand on each of their heads, slowly caressing their hair; they both nodded and scampered off to continue playing whatever game they had been playing before I had walked into the room. I sighed to myself contentedly and took a seat on my chair in front of the fire place, watching as the two girls played a game with a few dolls I had found on my scavenges and given to them. I pulled out my, now half empty, bottle of whisky and downed a glass. That girl I had met unnerved me, she wasn't a splicer but she defiantly wasn't one of Raptures residents judging by the clothing she wore, she looked as if she had come down from the surface. She wasn't a government official, I had guessed that much, otherwise she would have been better equipped, it looked like she had arrived here by accident, most likely on that plane crash that had occurred a few hours ago, but I wasn't too concerned about her anymore, either she'd die from the splicer's or she'd actually help the damned place by getting rid of Ryan, and then maybe even Atlas. Once those two crackpots were gone, perhaps Rapture could actually get back some semblance of balance that didn't mean I had to fight all the time against those bloody splicer's all the time, but perhaps that was a bit too much to hope for. But with those thoughts in my head and a drink in my hand I sat before the fire, watching as my little sisters played together and I felt more content than I had in a long time.

The next day I was awoken from my rest when the shrill shriek of a little sister made it to my room. I stood up quickly and grabbed my things before rushing out of the door and towards the source of the noise.

I made my way through the damp corridors and places, fires still burned in places and leaks were present everywhere I looked as if the sea was trying harder and harder each day to reclaim what it had once rightfully owned as nature intended it to be. I pulled my eyes away from those sights as well as the dead bodies that littered the hallways as I told myself to hurry to my little sister.

When I arrived I was greeted by the sight of at least two dozen splicers attempting to take on a big daddy as one of my little sisters hid behind it. I pulled out my two plasmids and sent them flying towards the group of splicers that were crawling all over the big daddy, a massive firestorm enveloping them that quickly scorched the flesh of the splicers, causing them to fall off of the big daddy and roll around on the floor in agonising pain at their singed flesh.

The big daddy didn't even waste a moment, swiftly dealing the killer blow to most of them, two got away and I finished off three as they attempted to get the little sister even with their wounds from the fire. Once they had been dealt with I finally seemed to realise the danger the splicers posed for my little sisters and I decided that I would have to start setting up traps for those damned monsters. I walked over to the little sister and gently picked her up with one of my arms, holding her to my chest as I followed the big daddy around Rapture, allowing her down every so often to collect ADAM while I thought of possible traps for the splicers.

One of my traps involved filling a room with gas, so then when a splicer ran in they would engage the trips wire causing a spark to be set off which would then blow them into many crispy pieces, another involved some wire and a trap door, that was one of my rather nastier traps.

I relished in the scent of my food as I observed three of the little sister playing on the floor in front of me, laughing and smiling as they played and I smiled softly at them, this was my reason for living, my sisters, my family.

I suddenly heard what sounded like a sonic boom plasmid being set off with a rather large amount of force, I grabbed my gun which I always kept by my side and, putting my dinner to the side, ran outside to my balcony just in time to see a figure come rushing up towards it, I raised my gun but suddenly found it kicked out of my hand as the figure landed on the balcony, I felt my anger flare at the possibility of the little sisters being harmed and I lashed out faster than the person could apparently keep up and my fist smashed into _her_ jaw and then my leg came sweeping upwards to kick her feet out from under her as I then pinned her to the floor

"What are _you _doing here?" I hissed harshly, really not liking the fact that she was _here_ of all places, she tried to struggle so I applied more force to my hold causing her to whimper out in pain, it was then I noticed a bullet wound in her side and the amount of blood that had soaked through her tattered and torn shirt

"Please" she whimpered "help me" she finished before passing out of blood loss and fatigue. I sighed and stood, debating with myself at what to do, if I left her here she would most defiantly die, but if I took her in and helped her she could harm the little sisters, but there were precautions I could take to prevent that particular situation from happening, so I eventually decided to take her inside.

I laid her down on the bed at the back of my apartment with my many piles of junk surrounding it, and stripped her of her shirt which was mostly soaked in blood by now, I quickly found the bullet lodged in her side and extracted it with practised ease, as I had had to deal with so many of my own injuries by this point in time. Once the bullet was out I swiftly took out my medical kit and disinfected the wound before wrapping up her abdomen in bandages to help stem the flow of blood for a while, while I sought out some thread to stitch that wound up before it killed her.

I walked out of the room with my shit spattered in blood and looked at the little sisters as they now clambered all over one of the big daddy's that had just walked through the door to find the little sisters. I smiled to myself and began collecting my stuff together, gathering my guns and a few EVE syringes just in case, I stepped out of my house and jumped off of my balcony, using a sonic boom to slow down my fall enough so that I wouldn't be to severely injured when I hit the ground, and once down I began my walk towards a small part of the medical pavilion.

It always frightened me going down to this place, it reeked of death and slaughter and madness more than any other part of the place and my instincts were always on high alert in this place. But nowadays it wasn't that bad, what with most of the splicers in other parts of the place and only a few left here, I now managed to get around without too much hassle.

I swiftly made my way through the place, looking for any unopened medical supply box in the damp and slightly dusty corridors and rooms which leaked water through holes and the like. I eventually found what I was looking for in a medical box inside of one of the main operating rooms, the place was filled with water that came up to my knees, fire and electrical sparks reflections danced on its surface as I searched, eventually finding what I was looking for. A needle and some medical thread, I picked it up and placed it in the pack I always carried around with me these days, it was tattered and worn, but it served its purpose well enough.

It was once I had finished putting it all into my bag when I heard it, the sound of slightly laboured breathing. I turned around slowly, putting my hands behind my back, slowly igniting my fire plasmid in my left hand

"Ugly" the splicer said and I winced at his voice, that voice had once belonged to one of the most respected doctors in Rapture, but he had eventually gone mad like everyone else. And here he was, standing before me, covered in the blood of his countless 'patients'

"No doctor" I whispered, watching as he tilted his head slightly, almost as if to listen to what I had to say "Just different" I finished, and, pulling out my left hand from behind my back, I let loose a torrent of fire that easily ignited the man's coat and began to burn away his flesh. I then switched hands and hit him with the electro-bolt plasmid and watched as he twitched violently before falling to the ground and lying still. I steadied my breathing and walked calmly out of the room, the scent of burnt flesh still present in my nostrils and the image of the doctors pains stricken face in front of my eyes, as it would be for a few nights after.

I arrived back at my apartment to find my 'patient' sitting in my favourite chair, watching my little sisters play with the dolls, smiling softly. I walked in through the doorway as quietly as possible and walked up to her

"You should still be in bed" I said suddenly, making her jump, while my little sisters just continued on as if nothing had happened at all, as usual

"I wanted to see them" she answered, still sounding tired from the fatigue and amount of blood she had lost

"You wanted to see my little sisters, why?" I asked feeling ever so slightly confused as I looked into her cool blue eyes. She shrugged in response to my question and turned away from me to look at my sisters again

"I wanted to see why someone like you would seek to protect them so much, but now I see they really are just like normal girls" she spoke, her tone growing soft at the end, I straightened up and took hold of her arm

"Come on" I said, when she looked up at me "let's get that wound stitched up before it kills you" I said and, picking her up carefully so as not to aggravate her wound to much, I carried her back to my bed and laid her down before breaking out some morphine and the needle and thread before setting to work.

The might hadn't gone too badly, the morphine had worked well enough and my sowing up of the wound wasn't too bad, at least it was in a straight line. She was sleeping in my bed so I had been forced to take the chair. The little sisters were all gone now, gone to find more 'angels' as they called them. I still had more work to do if I wanted to make them normal...well, as normal as someone can get with a slug in their stomach and a love for dead corpses.

I wanted to remove the sea slug, I really did, but without it Rapture would never reach a state of balance. Not until either all the splicers died or I found a way to cure them. I had a few theories but no way to test them, and I was loath to put the little sisters in any kind of danger, even if the risk was only ever so slight.

I would have to find some more food soon, the tinned food was almost gone now, and I didn't really want to die of starvation after everything else I had already gone through to survive this place.

Then I heard footsteps approaching

"You sleep well?" I called out behind me as the girl came out of the back, covered in the blanket

"Hmm" she moaned cutely, rubbing the sleep out of her right eyes softly. I craned my eyebrow at her. Now that I finally got to have a chance to look at her without having to worry about her trying to kill me I realised that she was quite pretty. She had a slim but slightly muscled body, her cool blue eyes shone from just getting up, her black hair came down to her mid-back and was matted and dirty from so much time being unwashed. Still tied up in a ponytail since she had come down I guessed.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily when she noticed me staring, I shrugged and turned around. I suddenly heard her straighten up and dash back to my bedroom before she came rushing back carrying something that look suspiciously like a plasmid container

"What's in that?" I ask with some suspicion, she simply hands it to me while shaking her head

"I don't know someone gave it me, a woman, a doctor I think" she says and I sigh as I guess at who it is. I had thought that she was dead, but I guess not.

"Its most likely a plasmid to kill the sea slugs in my sister's stomachs without actually killing them" I spoke slowly and carefully, I couldn't use it, not until Rapture had reached a decent state of equilibrium. She had tilted her head in question at what I said

"why don't you use it then?" she asked and I sighed heavily, filling a glass a downing my favourite drink before turning back to her

"because, if I do then there will be no way to reproduce and refine the ADAM this place relies on, and if that happens then this place will become even worse than it is...and anyway" I said, my soul feeling suddenly invigorated again after so long "I have a plan"

Hope your enjoying the story so far. Please read and review

I will be having exams for the next few weeks so don't be surprised if updates are slow.

Thanks to all those who have already read and review I really appreciate the feedback.


	4. Author Note

I will be putting this story on hold for a little while; I just can't seem to get what I'm writing to flow like I want it to. This is not a note of abandonment I will hopefully start writing it again at some point, meanwhile I'll be putting another story on the site, so please feel free to read and review it.


End file.
